


dewi

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yoosung's POV, berlatar entah di day keberapa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: karena dia bukan Rika.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mystic messenger © cheritz; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Perempuan itu _dulu_ benar-benar seperti Rika.

Seperti Rika yang dicintainya. Rika yang disayanginya. Rika yang merupakan satu-satunya mencintai dirinya. Rika yang menerima dia apa adanya.

(Juga Rika yang membuat dirinya hilang arah ketika kabar bunuh dirinya sampai di telinganya ketika upacara kelulusannya digelar; membuatnya jatuh, tak tahu harus menatap apa lagi di masa depan, membuatnya hancur berantakan.)

Maka sejak perempuan itu datang, Yoosung benar-benar seperti melihat Rika kembali terlahir ke dunia, yang sengaja diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk membimbing dirinya lagi kembali ke jalan yang benar, membawanya kembali ke jalan menuju harapan.

(Walaupun ia tidak pernah percaya pada Tuhan—tapi Yoosung tetap bersyukur ketika mereka dipertemukan, dan perempuan itu mengubah hidupnya pelan-pelan.)

“Sikapmu mirip Rika, kau tahu?” katanya, untuk kesekian kalinya, setelah mereka berdua sudah cukup dekat. “Rika dulu juga sering begini. Aku merasa kembali dicintai.”

(Entah dekat karena dia adalah _dia,_ atau karena dia serupa Rika.)

Yoosung tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah perempuan itu yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui secara langsung. Membayangkan wajahnya secantik Rika, atau rambutnya juga indah jatuh di punggungnya—yang lagi-lagi mirip Rika.

Tapi perempuan itu lebih banyak diam malam itu.

Ketika Yoosung bertanya kenapa, ia menjawab," ... tapi aku bukan Rika.”

_Ah._

Dan sejak malam itu hati Yoosung serasa tercabik-cabik. Terobek hingga ulu. Hingga ia bingung apakah benar hatinya tak berdarah?

_Ia tidak boleh menyamakan perempuan itu dengan Rika?_

Walau Yoosung tahu bahwa semua kawan-kawan RFA-nya benar; perempuan itu benar.

Rika sudah tiada. Tidak ada yang namanya Rika hidup kembali dan tumbuh menjadi orang lain. Tidak ada Rika. Tidak ada. Rika hanya ada di benaknya. Rika hanya tertanam di lukanya. _Rika adalah luka masa lalunya._

"Tapi kamu benar-benar mirip Rika ..." Yoosung berkata perih. Setengah membela diri, tapi membayangkan wajah perempuan itu sedih semakin membuatnya teriris.

(Ia jelas tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang salah.)

"Aku bukan Rika, Yoosung."

Dan semua orang di RFA menyetujui ide tersebut dan menentangnya mentah-mentah. Semua bilang kepadanya jika membandingkan seorang perempuan dengan perempuan lain—yang terutama ada dan spesial di masa lalu—bukanlah hal yang baik; buruk. Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan; seharusnya hal itulah yang ia buang jauh-jauh bersama luka yang ditanam oleh Rika dulu.

Karena perempuan itu bisa membalikkan punggungnya kembali lalu berjalan membelakanginya; mengkhianatinya, sama seperti yang Rika lakukan kepadanya dua setengah tahun lalu.

Ia kemudian menutup ponselnya sebentar, menjauh dari kawan-kawannya, menjauh dari perempuan itu, dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya datar.

Bodohkah ia?

Yoosung lalu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada perempuan itu lewat telepon, menghubunginya tanpa menekan kontak yang keliru, dan segera diangkat olehnya. Untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Bagaimana bila lidahnya salah mengucap sepatah-dua patah kata? Apakah perempuan itu akan menutupnya dari seberang?

Meninggalkan dirinya?

Membencinya?

Kembali menorehkan luka yang serupa di hatinya?

Bibirnya terbuka kecil, Yoosung menyapanya pelan. Ia kemudian menjelaskan semuanya lirih, bilang kepadanya jangan marah dan dengarkan dulu semua penjelasannya.

Namun perempuan itu tidak tampak keberatan.

Suara perempuan itu jernih. Halus. Menenangkan lewat sepatah-dua patah kata yang diucapkannya ramah. Mata Yoosung melebar. Mukanya seperti dihantam air dingin; keras. Laki-laki itu seketika gugup—tak tahu kata apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membalas.

"... benar?"

"Ya," jawab perempuan itu. "Kurasa aku paham."

Yoosung merasa senyum perempuan itu mengembang, membuat jantungnya kembali berdegub keras-keras.

Ia tertawa dalam hati. Mengapa ia begitu buta selama ini?

Ada cahaya yang turun pelan-pelan. Terang—yang mengambilnya dari dalam gelap yang diciptakan dirinya sendiri atas Rika, keluar dan benar-benar ditarik halus untuk kembali melihat indahnya masa depan. Menunjukkan jalan yang begitu terang, mengalahkan baying-bayang yang ada di belakang.

Kapankah ia terakhir melihatnya?

Perempuan itu masih tersenyum di kepalanya. Tertawa kecil di sana. Di seberang, perempuan itu mengambil napas pelan-pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Karena hatiku, bukan karena peranku yang menggantikan Rika di sisimu."

“... ya?”

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Yoosung tersenyum perih mendengarnya. Menangis. Segalanya salah. Dirinya benar-benar salah.

Malam itu ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa perempuan itu bukan Rika.

Melainkan adalah dewinya; yang ditakdirkan turun oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya hingga akhir hayat kelak.

Dewi yang telah membawanya kembali bangkit, dan menggenggam tangannya untuk menghadapi dunia.

Bersama. Selamanya. Yang berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya di hari-hari kemudian.

Yoosung menarik napas pelan-pelan. Ia menenangkan dada. Suaranya diusahakan untuk tak serak.

"Maafkan aku," katanya, sembari tersenyum, lalu mengambil napas kembali pelan-pelan, "terima kasih sudah percaya padaku."

Ia mencintai perempuan itu bukan karena Rika. Tetapi karena dia adalah dia.

(Karena dirinyalah yang membuatnya kembali bermandikan cahaya.)

“Aku juga mencintaimu,” bisik Yoosung. “ _Sangat._ ”

***

**Author's Note:**

> (masih) sampah yoosung. sbnrnya ini jauh lebih dulu idenya dari afterwards dan dusk, tapi kelarnya belakangan bhak. 
> 
> makanya banyak rikanya haha.
> 
> haha.


End file.
